Two Weeks Till Christmas
by Sasune
Summary: Summary inside. SasuNaru Christmas fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

Two Weeks Till Christmas  
Rated PG-13; violence and swearing  
Pairing(s): Sasuke/Naruto, Itachi/OC, Kakashi/Iruka  
Summary: With two weeks until Christmas, he still believes that he deserves to spend it alone, even after being invited to a Christmas dinner with his guardian, Iruka. But what is it with these dreams he has been having lately? Maybe it is a clue behind the new stranger in Konoha village.

Fourteen Days to Go

_"Look, its snowing mommy!" a young blond girl yelled happily as she threw herself out the front door, trampling the fresh snow.  
"Come Nara, we have to go," an older woman said kindly as she followed her child outside with a rounded belly.  
"But mommy, when will my brother be born?" the girl asked, following behind her mother as she slowly walked down the front walkway.  
"Just a few more weeks," the woman said proudly, rubbing her swollen stomach.  
"Hey mommy, what's that?" Nara asked running a bit away from her mother to point to a group of people fighting in the distance.  
One of the fighters wearing a black mask looked over and sent a kunai in the child's direction.  
"Nara! Move!" the mother screamed, running to save her child anyway she could.  
Thunk._

A blond boy quickly snapped up from his bed, sweating and panting heavily as he remembered the event from his dream.  
Tthe boy sighed as he fell back to his bed. Today was December 11th, fourteen days left until Christmas and he would spend it as he did every year, alone at home.  
"Dobe!" a voice yelled angrily from the front door of the small apartment, a loud banging following.  
The blond threw his pillow over his face and grimaced as he heard the door finally give way.  
The pillow was rudely yanked away a minute later, Sasuke standing over top of him, a pissed off look on his face.  
"Go away, Sasuke," Naruto groaned, pulling the sheets over his face and turning to the wall. He didn't want to go anywhere today, not after that dream. It was the fifth time this month it had occurred.  
"You were supposed to come to the meeting, Naruto, they are bound to kick you off the team soon with this attitude of yours," Sasuke grumbled as he glared at the other boy.  
"I don't care anymore," Naruto sighed, curling up and watching the wall beside him, facing opposite of Sasuke.  
There was a brief and almost inaudible sigh before Sasuke left, leaving the blond boy alone once again.  
"Alone " Naruto grimaced, was he bound to be alone for the rest of his life? Maybe some higher beings found his sad life as an amusement.  
"You're not alone, Naru-chan," a voice whispered as the blond boy drifted into a peaceful sleep.  
"It is not wise to be here, Kizune," a ninja said, a kitsune ANBU mask hiding his face.  
A woman in her late twenties appeared from a tree branch, sending a smile at the ninja. She had blond hair down to her waist and a blue kimono gracing her beautiful form, hiding most of the beautifully toned skin. It matched her shining emerald eyes that continued to look toward the blond boy's window.  
"But I need to see him Imiku," the woman protested.  
"What did I say about my name?" Imiku yelled, glaring at Kizune.  
"Not to say it," Kizune smirked, causing the ninja to groan.  
"He is like you in many ways, Kizune-sama," Imiku said warmly as Kizune appeared beside him.  
"Yeah, when will I be able to talk to him Imiku?" Kizune sighed.  
"Soon, just wait a few days," the two the poofed out of sight.

Naruto got up after noon having to go to the bathroom. He wondered around his house sluggishly before cooking up the last pack of instant ramen he had and sitting down to slurp the salty food down.  
"I should probably have gone to that meeting. If they continue to complain to Hokage-sama I am sure to be kicked off the ANBU team," Naruto got up and dumped his barely touched ramen in the garbage before deciding to get some fresh air. When winter came around it always got nice and cool, but never snowed, unlike in his dream.  
"I wonder where it was that my dream took place," Naruto whispered to himself as he stepped outside. He then headed off to his favourite spot, the Hokage momentum, so he could meditate.  
As he walked towards the momentum, the streets were filled with people who just ignored him and smiled at their children. Most people had the Christmas spirit just radiating off them and Naruto couldn't help but smile, he was glad that almost everyone was happy; it didn't matter if he wasn't.  
Soon he reached the top of the Hokage momentum, it wasn't much to look at but from up top there was a beautiful view of the village. It was almost magical during the sunset, but Naruto always felt as though something was missing when he watched the sunset alone, as if there should be someone there with him to watch the beautiful spectacle.  
Naruto sat down and crossed his legs, his eyes closed as he began to relax and concentrate. He could feel his chakra flowing all around him, spinning around his body like a tornado, spinning faster and faster. It was exciting, even more exciting then a battle against a strong opponent. It was Kyuubi that allowed him to posses all this power, and it was amazing. This was the reason he couldn't scorn and hate the demon inside him, because it kept him alive and it gave him this magnificent power.  
Just as Naruto was about to allow his chakra to unleash its full power he heard a scream and as his eyes opened, the chakra flowing around his body disappeared. He quickly ran to the far side of the momentum where a woman was holding on tightly to the edge with a single hand, her eyes shining with fear,  
"Hold on, I'll help you up," Naruto said as he leaned down on the rock, his stomach lying on the cold stone as he grabbed the woman's hand and began to pull her upward, concentrating chakra into his hands so she wouldn't slip.  
He managed to get her up onto the rock and was about to leave before she jumped on his and hugged him tightly, "Oh, thank you so much! I would have been dead if you hadn't of saved me!"  
Naruto was speechless; no one ever thanked him or hugged him before, only Iruka. This was all so new to him he didn't know what to do. Here a woman he had never seen before was hugging him as if she never planned on letting go.  
"Kizune-sama! Kizune-sama! Where are you?" a voice yelled, closing in on the momentum.  
The woman froze up and quickly let go of Naruto, who was still frozen solid. "You never saw me, okay?" the woman asked hastily, dusting off her blue knee-length dress and straightening out her blond hair.  
Naruto just nodded before the woman disappeared in a poof.  
An ANBU member came running up to him, panting behind his kitsune mask, "Have you seen a woman with waist-length blond hair run by? She was wearing a blue dress."  
Naruto just shook his head, what was with all the strangers? He could not recognize the voice of this ANBU and he bet he had never met this ninja before.  
The ANBU sighed before he too disappeared in a poof, leaving Naruto alone again; confused and alone.  
"I think I am going to get some sleep," Naruto said, the sunset was just beginning and yet he was already tired out. Meeting two strangers in one day and having to save one was exhausting Naruto ran back to his apartment by the rooftops and once he got home, he flopped onto his bed, "Just fourteen days till Christmas." Then he fell asleep.

Note: Will try to post one chapter per day up till Christmas, hope you enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2

Thirteen Days To Go...

Naruto woke, this time not panting nor sweating, but confused. The dream was different this time, not so much scary as the most recent one haunting his memories. This one was of a blond infant crying for her mother, who quickly came into the room to calm her child. The room was cold, for the window had been left open. As the mother went to close the window, snow had begun to fall, covering the already pallid ground.

_"Hush Nara", the woman said, lifting her child out of the crib and bringing her to the window to watch the snowfall as the sun began to rise. Nara watched the snow, her small hands reaching out to try and grab some through the window.  
"Now, now, Nara, I think we better get you back to bed, your second birthday is in only a few days", the woman chuckled.  
"Wahgo! Wahgo!" The child screamed, as she was taken farther away from the sight of the snowfall and sunrise.  
"No, it's time for bed Nara-chan", the mother giggled as she laid her child down to rest.  
"Bad", Nara screamed.  
"What a horrible first word!" the mother yelled, trying to sound angry.  
"Bad, bad, bad!" Nara giggled before falling asleep.  
"What a cutie, I hope my next child is as adorable as you", the mother whispered before heading back to her room.  
"Karome, were you with Nara-chan?" a man asked, spiky blond hair flowing from his scalp. It was surprising how natural it was and that it was still soft.  
"Yeah, she said her first word just then", Karome said as she crawled over to her husband.  
"Really? What was it?" the man asked.  
"Bad", Karome giggled.  
_  
"Oi, Naruto. Sasuke's been looking for you", Kakashi poofed in front of the blond haired ninja.  
Naruto sat up and sighed, "Why hasn't he come here yet?"  
"I told him you went out to train so he couldn't bug you", Kakashi said.  
"It doesn't matter", Naruto said as he lay back in bed, putting one arm up over his eyes.  
"What's been up with you lately, Naruto? You've been skipping meetings, training, and even avoiding Sasuke", Kakashi said frowning under his mask.  
"It's nothing", Naruto said, closing his eyes. He knew there was something, actually a lot of things, but it was too soon to let someone know, and no one wanted to know, no one cared so much to hear his words.  
Kakashi sighed before he poofed out of Naruto's room, he failed in bringing the blond ninja out from brooding. Maybe it was time to send Iruka in, Iruka knew Naruto best after all as he was Naruto's guardian.  
When Kakashi arrived at Iruka's door, he was about to knock but the door opened and Iruka soon walked out, bumping into him.  
"Ah, gomen-na Kakashi", Iruka said as he stepped back.  
"It's alright, where are you headed?" Kakashi asked.  
"I was headed off to see Naruto, it's been a while since I have seen him", Iruka said with a smile on his face,  
"That's good, I was just about to ask if you could visit him, he has been a little depressed lately and hasn't been attending any meetings or training sessions. He hasn't been up to fighting Sasuke either", Kakashi said, walking beside Iruka as they walked towards Naruto's apartment.  
"That's strange, I'll ask him what's wrong then", Iruka assured the Jounin with a big smile on his face.  
"Thanks", Kakashi said with a smile before disappearing, leaving the chuunin to visit the blond ninja.  
"Naruto! Naruto!" Iruka yelled, banging on Naruto's door.  
Soon the door opened and out came a tired looking blond, his eyes swollen with black rings around them. "Oh, hey Iruka-sensei".  
Iruka pulled the blond into his arms and held him in a tight embrace.  
"Iruka-sensei? What's wrong?" Naruto asked, his arms still at his side as he tried to figure out what was going on.  
"Naruto, what's wrong with you? Haven't you been sleeping well? You've missed meetings, training, and even a chance to fight Sasuke", Iruka stated.  
Naruto just hugged his teacher back then moved away from the reluctant teacher, "It's just this one dream. A young girl and her mother in a town where white snow falls."  
Iruka pat the young ninja's back as he began to cry, crystal tears staining pale cheeks, "It's alright, and you don't have to tell me now. Just promise me you won't skip anymore meetings or training, okay?"  
Naruto nodded his head and wiped his eyes before turning around, closing the door behind him, and heading to his room where he laid down once again on his bed. He tossed his arm over his face to block the light as the memory of his dream washed over him again. He knew that these dreams had to be something more, especially with the clarity and repetition they came with. However, he had no idea who the happy family was that constantly tormented him while he slept. He wished he could be happy just like them.  
He sat up in his bed, knowing he would not be able to go back to sleep for a while, and grabbed one of the scrolls off his desk and began to read. Since he didn't feel like going out and sleep was out of the question the only thing left was to study.

Naruto didn't realize how late it was until the light from outside began to turn orange as the sun set in the sky. He sighed and put his scrolls back on the desk before getting up and heading into the kitchen. He was surprised to see a bag full of instant ramen on his kitchen table, knowing full well that it was not his doing. He checked the contents of the bag but only found ramen, no note left behind to indicate who may have brought it for him.  
He couldn't help but smile at the good deed someone had gone out of their way to do for him before placing the ramen in a cupboard and making one of the packages for him to eat.  
He sat down at the table once the ramen was done, chopsticks in hand as he looked happily down at his ramen, "Itadakimasu."

Kizune smiled as she watched the blond settle down into his bed shortly after the sky had darkened. Tonight he had smiled as he slept and she knew she had done the right thing, even if it meant she may get in trouble later.

Note: Thanks to my beta reader Scarlette. for helping me release this chapter and there will be more to come :)


	3. Chapter 3

12 Days Left...

Kizune and Imiku stood looking over Konoha from the Hokage monument, watching the beautiful sunrise as it bathed the village in its golden light.  
"It's amazing Imiku," Kizune spoke softly as she watched the scene become even more beautiful as morning approached.  
"It is amazing Kizune, but we must go as dawn approaches and we have yet to report to Mizu-dono," Imiku said worriedly, a frown hidden behind his mask.  
"Who cares about Mizu? It is always Mizu this and Mizu that! It is Mizu's fault I am not allowed to see my family!" Kizune screamed angrily, a red aura sparking around her angrily as she kicked a rock.  
"Please calm down Kizune-sama!" Imiku screamed as he ran to the furious girl.  
The red aura disappeared as Kizune fell into Imiku's waiting arms, unconscious.  
"Poor Kizune-sama, she needs to calm her anger with Mizu-dono. It is because of Mizu that she is even here!" Imiku said as he scooped the woman up bridal style  
He then poofed into thin air, leaving no trace of them ever being there besides a dent from where Kizune had kicked the rock.

"Is everything ready?" a deep voice asked, concealed within the shadows of one of the many alleyways in Konoha.  
"Almost Uchiha-sama, just a little bit more time," a squeamish voice answered back.  
"What is the hold up Azumo?" Uchiha Itachi walked out from the shadows, towering over the small goblin-like man.  
"A young woman and an ANBU have been patrolling Konoha these past few days and have been tracking me. I am worried that they may find you master," Azuro squeaked as the Uchiha picked him up by the back of his grubby shirt.  
"No woman or ANBU will stand in my way, now go you dirty creature," Itachi said, throwing the man away as he disappeared into the shadows again.  
Azumo sighed as he hobbled off toward his destination, the heart of Konoha.

Naruto got up, no dream haunting his sleep unlike the past few days. The swelling was gone as was the black rings that once circled his eyes.  
"Today is a training session and I promised Iruka-sensei I would go… one wouldn't hurt," Naruto sighed as he dressed and slowly headed off to the spot where his team would meet.  
Along the way he was surprised to see the same ANBU member that had been searching for the strange woman a few days ago, and running right toward him too.  
"Hey, have you seen a grubby little beggar man around? Some say he resembles a goblin somewhat," the ANBU panted hastily.  
"No, but why is it, you were first searching for a beautiful woman, and now a hideous goblin-man?" Naruto asked, curious about the strange man's antics.  
"I found the woman but this man is dangerous, or at least his boss is. The man I am looking for is Keratin Azumo, if you see him there is a reward for his capture, he must be alive though," the ANBU said before running off.  
"How rude," Naruto huffed as he continued on. What a strange ANBU, in many different ways. Not only did this man have a strange personality, but he was a complete stranger to the blond ninja as well.  
When Naruto reached the training spot, he was almost happy to see Sasuke was the only one there so far. Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, and he had all stayed together as a team of Jounin, helping to teach genin sometimes and take missions together. Sasuke, Kakashi and him had even become ANBU while Sakura become a Medic.  
"Oi, Dobe, where were you yesterday?" Sasuke asked as he finally opened his eyes, still leaning against the tree with his arms crossed.  
"None of your business," Naruto snapped without thinking. However, he wasn't sure if he was seeing things or not when he saw Sasuke flinch.  
"Fine, Dobe," Sasuke said, closing his eyes.  
Naruto felt bad then, he wasn't exactly sure but the thought he had heard a bit or worry and sadness in Sasuke's voice.  
"I was at home. I just wanted to be left alone, that's all," Naruto explained as he sat behind the tree Sasuke was leaning on, both leaning on different sides of the large oak.  
"Disturb you from what? Sleeping?" Sasuke snorted.  
"Yeah, I haven't slept well in the past few days," Naruto mumbled without thinking.  
"Why not?" Sasuke said as he got up and walked over to stand beside the blond.  
"It's my dreams; I think they are trying to tell me something. There is always this young blond girl named Nara and her mother, Karome… and they live in a country of white snow," Naruto sighed, closing his eyes as he relaxed against the oak, unaware that Sasuke was now sitting beside him.  
"What about the father?" Sasuke asked.  
"He is usually busy, but he reminds me so much of the Fourth," Naruto sighed, recalling flashes of his dreams into his head.  
"Could he be the Fourth?" Sasuke asked.  
"I don't know," Naruto said, suddenly feeling very sleepy.  
Sasuke suddenly felt a weight on his shoulder and smiled when he saw it was the 'Dobe', asleep on his shoulder. "Dobe, he should have slept in today. Training was cancelled anyway," Sasuke smirked before picking up the blond ninja and carrying him to the Uchiha Manor.

When Naruto woke up, he didn't expect to be warm and comfortable. More like cold and sore, maybe even a little wet or dirty. But for some reason he was lying on a bed, was he dreaming?  
He sat up and looked around; he had never seen this place before. He pinched himself once to make sure he wasn't dreaming, and it hurt.  
Naruto wasn't sure what to do when he heard footsteps coming down the hall so he pretended to be asleep.  
"Dobe, he has been sleeping for two hours yet he still isn't awake? I guess I will just have to let his stupid ramen get cold," a small bit of sarcasm in Sasuke's voice that Naruto could just hear.  
"Nooo!" Naruto screamed as he jumped out of the bed and ran to Sasuke, puppy-eyes adorning his already baby-like face.  
"Then come down stairs and eat, Dobe, its supper time. You fell asleep at our meeting place so I brought you here. Kakashi had cancelled training today and told me to wait for you," Sasuke said as he headed toward the staircase.  
"Why didn't you tell me when I first got there then?" Naruto fumed, following after the Uchiha boy.  
"Because you wouldn't stop talking long enough," Sasuke said.  
"Stupid Sasuke," Naruto grumbled. However, his frown soon turned into a smile as he smelt he favorite food, ramen.  
Naruto raced down the stairs, ahead of Sasuke, following his nose to a small dining room where a bowl of ramen sat waiting.  
"This looks delicious!" Naruto cheered as he sat down and began eating. After he began eating, Sasuke sat down and just watched the blond.  
"Aren't you going to eat anything?" Naruto asked after swallowing his food.  
"I'm not that hungry, go ahead and eat," Sasuke said with a slight blush.  
Naruto was slightly confused as to why the Uchiha wasn't hungry but quickly ate his ramen with a polite 'thank you' to Sasuke.  
"Hey, why did you bring me here? Why didn't you just leave me at the park?" Naruto asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.  
"Because I am not like everyone else, Naruto. I know you are not the fox demon," Sasuke said, banging his fists on the table angrily. "No one has the right to treat you the way they do."  
Naruto was really confused. Why was Sasuke, of all people, standing up for him?  
"Thanks Sasuke," Naruto said a few seconds later, a genuine smile on his face.  
Sasuke just smiled back as he said, "Your welcome, Dobe."  
Naruto stood up to stretch but as he managed to stand upright, he felt tired again and fell, Sasuke running to catch the him.  
Naruto fell perfectly into Sasuke's arms, unconscious, which worried Sasuke a little. However, he decided it was best if he put the blond down for some peace and quiet.  
Sasuke carried Naruto to his room, bridal style, and placed the blond ninja carefully on his bed, "Sleep well, Naruto."


	4. Chapter 4

11 Days Till Christmas

_"Mommy! What are you going to name my little brother?" a young blond child asked her mother.  
"I am going to name him after you of course Nara. How about Naraku?" the mother asked.  
"Ewww! Bad man name!" Nara answered, giving her mother a sour face.  
"Naramu?"  
"No!"  
"Naratsu?"  
"Nah."  
"Naruto?"  
"Yeah, I like that one."  
"Fine, his name will be Naruto."_

Naruto woke up covered in warm blankets and a comfy pillow under his head. When he opened his eyes he immediately noticed he was not at home. He sat up and looked around, for a couple seconds he was confused as to where he was but when the memories of the past days events came flooding back he smiled to himself.  
He lay back down, relieved that what had happened yesterday was not a dream. He debated whether he should go back to sleep or not but he knew it would be a while before he would even be able to go back to sleep.  
He stood up and wandered down the stairs until he came across Sasuke's living room. There on the couch lay the raven haired Uchiha himself, curled up tight, shivering in his sleep with no blankets to keep him warm.  
Naruto crept slowly up to the sleeping boy, wondering why he had not bothered to cover himself with a blanket. The only blanket he knew of was back in Sasuke's room and he suddenly felt too tired to go back and get it. Instead he climbed onto the couch beside Sasuke, snuggling up to the raven-haired boy with a smile on his face as he fell asleep.  
Sasuke woke up feeling strangely warm, he didn't remember having a blanket. He suddenly heard the shuffling of a body beside him and felt the couch move. He stiffened, not sure as to why a person was sleeping beside him. However, when he opened his eyes a smile came to his face as he noticed a familiar blond tuff of hair.  
"Sasuke?" a small voice asked tiredly.  
"You can go back to sleep Naru-chan," he w hispered, snaking his arms around the boy beside and pulling him closer.  
"Not chan…" was all Naruto managed to say before falling back asleep, warm and safe within Sasuke's embrace.

When Naruto woke up he found himself covered in a warm blanket and Sasuke was nowhere in sight. He got up and ventured to the kitchen where he found Sasuke preparing Ramen.  
"Is that for me?" Naruto asked, eyes wide as he looked at his favorite food.  
Sasuke placed it down on the table and merely nodded. He was surprised when the energetic blond glomped him, sending them both to the ground.  
"Thank you Sasuke!" Naruto cheered, throwing his arms around the Uchiha.  
Sasuke just rubbed the blond boy's head, messing up the blond tousles, causing the blond to jump back and curse Sasuke for messing up his hair. Sasuke just laughed, something Naruto had rarely heard from the other boy. He grinned as he sat down at the table and began to eat.  
"What are you going to eat, Sasuke?" Naruto asked after taking the first bite.  
"I'm not that hungry," Sasuke said, sitting beside the bubbly blond.  
"Want some of my ramen, Sasuke?" Naruto asked, holding some ramen out to Sasuke on a pair of chopsticks.  
Sasuke couldn't help but let the blond feed him, the look of the boy's face was so adorable and innocent.  
Naruto went back and forth between feeding himself and Sasuke before he got down to the last mouthful. He placed it in his mouth then grinned, "That was delicious!"  
"You really liked the ramen?" Sasuke asked.  
"Yeah, sure, the ramen," Naruto yawned before leaning on Sasuke and falling asleep.  
"Silly Dobe, you slept all day yet you are still tired," Sasuke lifted the blond out of the chair and up to the bedroom. He carefully placed the blond on the bed and covered him in blankets before leaving to clean up.  
As he washed the dishes he couldn't help but smile at the change in attitude he was already seeing in the blond. He just hoped things would stay like this instead of having Naruto start brooding again. He wondered what had caused the changes to begin with but could come up with nothing, He knew the only way to find out was for Naruto to tell him himself, which was very unlikely.  
The smile vanished from his face at that thought and turned to a frown, he wished there was more he could do for the blond. He knew he loved him more than anything but he was too stubborn to show it in public, and he was too scared to tell Naruto in fear that he would be turned down. Instead, he would hold up his facade as an avenger and continue to train so he could kill his brother, Itachi. Only around Naruto would he let his soft side come out, and maybe after Itachi was dead he would face his fear and tell Naruto how he truly felt.

Note: Sorry this chapter is shorter than the others, the next couple ones will make up for it. Promise.


	5. Chapter 5

10 Days...

Kizune looked down upon the village from the hokage monument, watching as the village was slowly bathed in the soft orange light as the sun rose. Behind her stood Imiku in the traditional ANBU gear, watching silently.  
"Have you decided how you are going to test him yet?" Kizune asked, her tone worried.  
"I think I have, it all depends if you are willing to play your part," Imiku stated.  
"I'll do whatever you want, just as long as I get to finally be with him," Kizune said as she turned to face him.  
"You know that there is a chance that he will fail the test and you will have to return with me to Mizu," Imiku said softly, trying not to anger his charge.  
Kizune frowned at Imiku, causing him to flinch. However, she turned back around and smiled as she looked over the village once more. "He will pass, I just know it."

Azumo peered out of one of the many alleyways of Konoha, his beady black eyes on the Uchiha manor.  
He looked around hastily before running up to the manor, sneaking around the perimeter and peering into all the windows. For two days he had been trying to shake off the ANBU and ninja woman and when they finally disappeared, he saw his chance to check out the Uchiha manor.  
He smirked when he saw Sasuke by himself, walking around the kitchen. However, his smirk turned into a frown when he saw the smile on the Uchiha's face.  
"What is going on?" Azumo hissed. He had to report this to Itachi right away.

Sasuke had just finished cooking up some scrambled eggs when there was a knock on the door.  
When he opened the door he was surprised to see a strange woman who looked like she was in her twenties. Her blond hair was pulled into a braid down her back as a baby blue kimono with white snowflakes adorned her figure.  
"Ah, Sasuke-kun. I was curious as to whether Naruto-kun was here," the woman asked.  
"Who are you to ask?" Sasuke growled, glaring suspiciously at the woman.  
"Ah, so he is here. Can you give him this and tell him I can't wait to see him again. Oh! And tell him it was the woman from the Hokage monument. Ja ne!" the woman then skipped off happily.  
Sasuke closed the door and ventured back up to his room where Naruto was just leaving, fully dressed.  
"Dobe, the lady from the Hokage monument dropped by and said to give this to you. She also said that she can't wait to see you again," Sasuke said as he handed the blond boy the letter.  
"Really? I wonder who she is…" Naruto said, trailing off as he fiddled with the envelope.  
"You don't know her? She knows both of our names," Sasuke seemed surprised for a second, but then remembered that most of the village knew both of them for very different reasons.  
"Nope, never seen her around here before. Hey, it says she wants me to meet her for lunch at Ichiraku Ramen, her treat!" Naruto grinned.  
Sasuke frowned, "So a woman you barely know invited you on a date?"  
Naruto rubbed the back of his head, "guess so. No point in turning down free ramen though!"  
"You sure you should go, what if she isn't who she seems?" Sasuke asked.  
"Ahh, Sasuke. Not everyone is a bad guy, plus she's real sweet and pretty. Plus I can handle myself," Naruto grinned happily.  
"Whatever, food is ready downstairs," Sasuke huffed before turning around and heading back to the kitchen.  
"Oooh! Ramen again?" Naruto asked excitedly.  
"No, eggs and toast," Sasuke said.  
"Ahh, Sasuke!" Naruto whined as he followed Sasuke down the stairs.

"See you later Sasuke!" Naruto yelled as he left the Uchiha manor.  
"Dobe," Sasuke said as the door shut behind the loud blond.  
Naruto ran as fast as he could to the ramen stand, excited about the thought of getting free ramen. He was almost there when he heard someone call his name.  
"Naruto! Over here!"  
Naruto looked over to where the voice was coming from and noticed Kizune waving at him. He stopped himself and walked over to where she stood.  
"Hey, you ready for some ramen?" Kizune asked with a big smile on her face.  
"Of course, I love ramen," Naruto grinned.  
"Me too, well let's go!" Kizune grabbed his hand and began running toward the ramen stand, laughing happily as Naruto ran beside her.

When they got to the ramen stand there were the only customers there. Naruto happily sat down at the ramen bar, ready to order, as Kizune sat down beside him.  
"Ah, Naruto. The usual?" Teuchi asked, smiling at his favourite customer.  
"Of course," Naruto grinned. 'How about you... eh? I never asked your name!" Naruto sweat dropped as he rubbed the back of his head.  
"Silly boy, it's Kizune," she winked at him before turning to Teuchi. "I'll have what he's having"  
"Two specials, coming right up. Ayame, come give me a hand will you!" Teuchi yelled out to his daughter.  
"Sure, one sec pops," she answered from somewhere behind the stand.  
"So, Naruto. You are what, 13?" Kizune asked, propped her arms up on the stand, fingers laced as she faced Naruto.  
"Yea, but how did you know?" Naruto asked,  
"Oh, I've heard a lot about you from the villagers. You wouldn't believe some of the things they say about you. You are one crazy kid," Kizune laughed to herself.  
"Well how old are you, since you know my age?" Naruto asked.  
"Me? Nineteen," Kizune answered, flipping her long blond hair.  
"Wow, there's no way you are nineteen, you look a lot older," Naruto said as he looked her over.  
Kizune just laughed before smiling at him, "thanks. You're a sweet kid."  
"Here's your ramen," Teuchi said as he put a bowl of ramen down for Naruto and Kizune, "Enjoy."  
"Itadakimasu!" Kizune and Naruto cheered before digging in.

"I hope to see you again soon Naruto," Kizune said as they left the ramen stand.  
"Where are you going now?" Naruto asked.  
"I have to meet up with a friend of mine, but I promise we will meet again," she replied before waving good-bye and walking off.  
"Bye Kizune-chan!" Naruto waved back excitedly. He stood there a minute before walking back to his place.

"Well Kizune, do you think he will fall for our trap now?" Imiku asked as Kizune appeared beside him.  
"Yea, I know he will. Just like I know he will pass your silly test," Kizune huffed before walking past Imiku and continuing on.  
Imiku just sighed before he followed her further into the village.

When Naruto got home he wasn't sure what to do, he sat on his bed. Suddenly he felt very tired and decided that maybe having a short nap wouldn't be such a bad idea. He laid down and closed his eyes, falling asleep almost instantly.

"_Mommy, when is my baby brother going to be born?" Nara asked, hugging her mother's swollen belly.  
_"_There's still a couple months left you silly little girl," Nara's mother said before picking up her little girl and giving her a big hug. "You ask me all the time, I guess you are just as forgetful as me sometimes."__  
__Nara smiled and gave her mom a big hug, "I just can't wait to have a little brother to play with."_

Author's note:  
I appologize for the chapter being late, and unfortuantely I don't have chapter six written yet. I hope I get some time soon to write more so I can catch up! XD Also, thanks again to my beta reader!


End file.
